


Satin, Strapon, & SIN

by tusslee



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, F/M, Femdom, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Role Reversal, dont look at me, forgive me Father for I have sinned, im sorry, mommy kink..?, spoilers for sevens name, this got out of hand, you already know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tusslee/pseuds/tusslee
Summary: You take things into your own hands after several lonely nights and Saeyoung is more than happy to play along.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Blame it on the alcohol. Is that song still relevant? No?  
> I'm one-half ashamed and the other half dead,, rip

There’s a game the two of you like to play.

Sometimes you win, but most of the time he wins. You let him win. You don’t tell him that, though, because it’d give him a complex. He’s sadistic and specific and _cruel_ and you absolutely love it. 

There are nights when he comes to bed still damp from the shower and he tortures you for _hours_. Other nights he returns from field work, worn out and begging you to sate his desire for you, which you do in a variety of ways all ending with him coming one way or another. You think he’s prettiest when he comes and when he’s angry. But again, you don’t tell him this because it’d give him a complex. 

Tonight, you’ve already decided you will win. You’ve had multiple glasses of wine and your confidence is in full swing, which he can never say no to. He practically melts when your voice hits anything resembling assertive and you have a new toy you’d like to test out. He’s been busy with work the past four days, eyes glued to that computer screen that takes up too much of his time. He’s been coming to bed tired and leaving you to fend for yourself in the shower, which you’ll readily admit to because _someone’s_ not doing their job. 

You’re not entirely sure what drove you to the little sex shop on the corner of the main drag into town. Maybe it was the neon red sign, or the lingerie in the windows, or Saeyoung’s disregard to your needs, but either way you went in and perused the shelves of men-less dicks, none of which were as pretty as Saeyoung’s, by the way. Still, you found something you liked and didn’t think twice about your purchase. Even now as you admire yourself in the mirror, you’re quite confident the thing suits you. 

Okay, so it’s two somethings and you’re _sure_ Saeyoung will like them too. It’s not like the topic has never come up, you’ve asked before because curiosity kills the cat and all that, but of course satisfaction brought it back, so who can blame you for wanting to try, right?

The pink satin suits your skin tone, yet the ruffles don’t scream femininity like most skimpy outfits do. It’s just right, just enough to assure you’re equally feminine as well as authoritative and if that doesn’t get Saeyoung’s attention, fuck, nothing will. 

The best thing about your outfit, though, is the flesh-toned strapon that hugs your hips and thighs perfectly. Honestly, you look good with a dick. It suits you. Maybe it’s the alcohol talking, who knows. But! You’re sure Saeyoung will enjoy the sight and at the end of the day, that’s all you really want. 

Your bedroom door opens and Saeyoung calls for you, tone sweet and suggestive, which already is a good sign. You can’t help but smile at yourself in the mirror as you brush your hair back from your face. So maybe it’s been a while since the two of you have spiced up your sex life and maybe you’re a little bit nervous, but you’ve had a lot to drink so you’re faking not-nervous, but you’re still _nervous_ because you’ve never done this before, but you’re pretty sure it going to go _great_. 

Saeyoung is open with his sexuality, has always been open and confident about his attraction to both men and women and he’d told you right from the beginning that sometimes he liked to play the damsel in distress, which was fine because you weren’t always a princess anyways. Sometimes you liked to take charge and feel powerful, have him at your mercy and screaming your name like a mantra. It was hot, it was exhilarating, it was _addicting_. Maybe _that_ was why you ended up buying a strapon. 

“Princess?” Saeyoung calls and you smile to yourself in the mirror, reach for your lipstick, and then apply a generous amount before rubbing your lips together. Tonight you’re not his princess, tonight you’re his queen and he will worship you as such.

“Not tonight, baby.” You call back as you brush mascara onto your lashes. You hear him hum and then your closet door opens. He’s looking for the right outfit, which sends a rush of heat to the pit of your stomach. God, he looks good in a dress. You really can’t wait to get your hands on him. 

“Black or white?” He asks and you immediately respond,

“Black.” 

White is too innocent for what you’ll be doing tonight. Black lace suits him better anyway with such pale skin. You’re driving yourself insane just thinking about it. Your fingers run through your hair distractedly, debating on whether to style it differently, or leave it hang as is. It’s messy and unkempt, but that’s what gives you edge, so you leave it and run your hands over your stomach then along the silicone cock that protrudes from between your legs. The weight is foreign, but gives you an odd sense of confidence you’ve never had before. 

“Coming~?” Saeyoung wonders, voice taking on an eager tone, one you can’t mistake. You take one final look at yourself then open the door that separates the bathroom from your bedroom.

Saeyoung lies spread out over your queen sized bed in a formfitting black dress that stops mid-thigh. It’s long-sleeved and lacey and fucking _beautiful_ on him. His golden eyes catch yours before they drop to your satiny outfit and fall even lower to the fake cock around your hips. His eyes widen then he clears his throat nervously. “T-that’s new.” 

“It is.” You agree, knowing full well you probably should have discussed this beforehand, but you both like surprises. “What’d you think?” You ask, almost hesitantly, but he nods almost right away. 

“Yes, a whole lot of yes, please. God, you look good.” He all but moans, body going lax against the sheets. 

“Are you going to be a good boy for me?” You ask as you approach the bed.

“ _Shit_ , yes…” Saeyoung reaches for you, fingers eager to grab hold of anything you’re willing to offer, but you stand just out of reach. 

“On your hands and knees then.” You instruct and watch as he eagerly rolls over, dress inching up his milky thighs and revealing pretty, pert cheeks. He looks back at you with lidded eyes as you crawl up on the bed behind him, hands sliding along his sides.

“When the fuck did you get _that_?” He wonders, but you bend over him to kiss along his jaw.

“Does it matter?” You ask and he shakes his head, because no, it definitely doesn’t. “Do you want it?” You ask, double checking before either of you move any further than this.

Saeyoung’s fingers fist in the sheets beneath him, “ _Yes_ , fuck yes.” He groans when he feels your hips press against his ass. 

“Good.” You smile against his skin as you kiss down his neck and drag your hands down to grasp his hips. His body is longer, stronger than yours, but he’s submitting easily which gives you the upper hand and makes you want to take him just like this. He’s wearing a red thong, one of yours even, and his cheeks darken when he feels your fingers skim over the lace that hugs his hips. “Do you wear my panties often?” You ask him, knowing full well that it’s one of his kinks. But to hear him admit to it in this situation is beyond arousing. 

“Y-yes.” He stutters when your fingers ghost against his straining cock. He’s hard and leaking already and you’ve barely touched him. It’s admirable, honestly. 

“What do you do when you wear my panties, Saeyoung? Do you think about me when you touch yourself? Think about getting caught wearing hardly anything, your dripping cock in full view of anyone who might walk in on you?” You tease him as you slide the silicone cock between his cheeks. 

Saeyoung groans, face burying in a pillow beneath him. His hips roll against yours, eager and ready to take whatever you give him. “Yes, yes, yes... I think about you and what’d you’d call me if you caught me like that.” He admits. 

Slowly, you drag your underwear down his hips, admiring how soaked they are in the front as you pull them from his legs. “What would I call you?” You ask as your fingers slide up the backs of his thighs to grip his ass.

“Y-you’d call me a slut, a whore, a bitch… _shit_.” He moans when he feels your fingers pull apart his cheeks. 

“Mm, you’re right. You are a little slut, aren’t you? But you’re mine. All mine, right?” You drag a finger over his twitching hole, watching as his body trembles in response. 

“Yours..! All yours, yes..!” He pants, hips pushing back against your finger.

“Undress for me while I find the lube.” You press an open mouthed kiss to his shoulder before you slip from bed and fumble through your nightstand until your produce a half empty bottle. Saeyoung trips over himself as he slips out of his dress, leaving him naked and trembling with excitement. His cock stands at full attention, flushed against his stomach and glistening with precome. You almost want to drop the act and ride him for all he’s worth, but this opportunity would be too good to pass up so you point back to the bed. “Hands and knees.” You instruct again. He obeys instantly, head dropping to rest against his forearms as he wiggles his ass in the air. 

You return to your position behind him and slide your hands up his back, fingers pressing into tense muscles as you go to relax him further. He shudders, breath hitching as you grab his ass again. “You’re so pretty like this, Saeyoung.” You compliment, earning a low groan in response. He spreads his legs wider, encouraging you to continue. You slick your fingers then hold his hip steady as you press your index finger against his hole. This isn’t the first time you’ve done this to him, but it’s not something you do often either and you’re not eager to hurt him so you take it slow, pushing in gently, but surely as his body relaxes around you. 

Saeyoung rocks back into your hand, driving your finger deeper as he groans, “Like that, feels good, _Mommy_ ~” That’s new. That’s entirely new. You try to hide your shock, but Saeyoung freezes up and looks back at you with wide eyes, “I-I didn’t mean, I, fuck…” You crook your finger and he gasps as you brush against his prostate.

“You said you’d be a good boy, Saeyoung~” you sing-song, teasing him as you keep pressure on that one spot, “don’t disappoint Mommy now.” There’s no sense in breaking the scene now and you don’t really mind. Honestly, it’s hot and you want to see just what else you can fuck him into saying. Your other hand slips around the front of his hips and dips between his legs to grasp his cock, thumb spreading precome down the shaft as you ease a second finger into him. He takes you so well, so readily. His body twitches and rolls under your ministrations, hips snapping forward into your fist and then backward against your fingers. He moans, begs for more and who are you to refuse him? He takes three fingers easily and nearly sobs into the pillow he’s buried his face into as you rub the tips of your fingers against that bundle of nerves. His cock throbs in your fingers and he whimpers.

“Please, oh please, _Mommy_ …” He inhales sharply when he almost comes, but your fingers tighten around him and prevent him from finishing. He groans and looks back at you, eyes dark and heavy-lidded, “please…!” 

You’re just as eager as he is, so you nod as you slip your fingers from him then slick the cock between your legs before you line it up and begin to press it in. “Saeyoung, if it hurts tell me to stop.” You remind him, temporarily lapsing back into your worried tone as your fingers flit over his hips and up his back to sooth him. He presses back against you, taking the head of the cock until it slips all the way in and slowly, he takes the full six inches of silicone. You pause as he pants, shoulders heaving and body trembling from the stimulation. You roll your hips tentatively and receive a drawn out groan. “Feel good?” You ask and he nods as he reaches back to grab your hip. 

“Fuck me, _god_ fuck me,” 

The movement is awkward, foreign, but it only takes a couple of thrusts to gain a steady, heavy rhythm and Saeyoung turns into a wrecked mess beneath you. His fingers claw at the sheets, hips rolling to meet your thrusts and voice strained as he calls your name and begs you to move faster, harder. You oblige, hips snapping forcefully then you lean over him, fingers wrapping around his cock again. “You feel so good, Saeyoung. So tight for Mommy, are you going to come?” You nip at his ear and he shudders.

“C-close.. gonna come, yes..!”

You jerk him faster, thumb swiping over his head in time with your thrusts until he’s coming into your hand, cock pulsing and words slurred. He collapses and you pull out gently, careful not to hurt him. His shoulders heave as he tries to catch his breath and you wiggle out of the straps that keep the fake cock in place until it falls to the floor and you can climb up next to him. 

Tender fingers roam his sweaty skin as you brush his hair back, wipe the sweat from his face, trace aimlessly along his arms and sides, “Are you okay?” You check, worried you may have pushed the limits, may have hurt him, but he smiles and rolls onto his side. 

“I’m _wonderful_.” He assures as he wraps an arm around your waist. “Give me just a minute and I’ll take care of you too.” He blinks tiredly then nuzzles his nose against yours before he kisses you, lips wet and pliant against your own. “God, I love you.” He mumbles when you finally part and he buries his face in your neck. 

You giggle, fingers combing through his mess of hair as you press your lips to his forehead, “I love you too.”


End file.
